I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices for golf clubs. More particularly, the s present invention relates to a golf club tube for protecting a golf club shaft having a protective collar and a protective inner liner.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Equipment employed in the game of golf typically includes primarily a set of clubs, a bag for holding the clubs, an abundance of balls, depending upon the skill (or fortune) of the golfer, and a number of tees.
Insertion into and removal of the clubs from the bag is often awkward and difficult because of the tendency of the clubs, particularly the club handles, to rub against and drag on one another. In an effort to overcome this structural disadvantage, plastic golf club tubes have been provided to be loosely inserted within a golf bag. The golf clubs are then removably inserted into the tubes. The tubes accordingly provide some element of organization.
However, because the tubes are directed at facilitating ease of golf club removal and insertion, the tubes themselves are usually subject to disorganization. Efforts have been made to organize the tubes by a support structure typically provided in the form of a deck or a plate having a series of tube-receiving apertures defined therein.
This response has been more or less useful in providing storage and organization for conventional golf clubs.
However, technological advancements in the design and materials of golf clubs have dictated additional considerations related to the protection of the clubs.
Specifically, club shafts are now commonly composed of graphite. This material provides the club with increased rigidity, improved weight distribution and significant weight reduction.
While graphite composition offers these significant improvements, it suffers from a unique disadvantage in that it is scratched or marred easily. Beyond the fact that this damage may affect the structural integrity of the shaft, the scratching or marring also compromises the shaft's aesthetic appeal. Considering the relatively high expense of graphite-shafted clubs which may be up to four times the cost of conventionally-shafted clubs, there is a high interest in maintaining a desirable appearance of the club shaft.
Use of commonly-provided club tubes, however, does little to prevent the shaft from becoming marred or scratched. When the graphite-shafted club is withdrawn from and reinserted into the conventional tube, scratching and marring result. Such damage may also occur from the movement and shifting of other clubs in the golf bag. This is particularly the case because conventional golf club tubes are of one standard length, thereby leaving a part of the club shaft exposed to damage from other clubs.
Accordingly, prior approaches to solving the problem of preserving the finish of the graphite-shafted clubs have failed. A system for preventing such marring and scratching is desired to protect the golfer's most costly investment.